


Weaknesses

by orphan_account



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:51:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kento had the most beautiful fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weaknesses

**Author's Note:**

> This prompt was made for piano fingers okay?!  
> \-- This is an FQF Entry --

**Title:** Weaknesses  
 **Pairing/Characters:** Kikuchi Fuma/Nakajima Kento  
 **Rating/Warnings:** NC-17  
 **Prompt:** # 90 . A-kun has a fixation with B-kun's fingers.  
 **Summary:** Kento had the most beautiful fingers.  
 **Author's Note:** This prompt was made for piano fingers okay?!

  
"Fuma-Kuuuun!" Marius whined when Fuma spaced off again, staring vaguely into the direction of Kento practicing piano without paying any attention to his younger band mate going on about Easter egg hunt in Germany or something.

"What?" Fuma blinked, looking up at him. "I'm listening!"

"Maybe to Kento at the piano, but surely not to me!" Marius pouted, and Kento stopped playing at the sound of his name.

"What?" he asked, and when Marius opened his mouth to complain to him, Fuma jumped up to headlock him, successfully keeping him from telling on Fuma's concentration problems to their leader.

The confrontation ended with Marius searching shelter behind Sou, his best teary eyed expression on full force, and Kento ignoring them in favor of the piano again, making Fuma sigh in relief. No need for his boyfriend to know any more about Fuma's fascination with him than he already did.

He dared to throw another secret look at the way his fingers moved gracefully over the keys, his heart beat speeding up noticeably before he decidedly adverted his eyes, feeling a telltale blush crawl up his neck.

He had always been slightly mesmerized by Kento at the piano, ever since the first time he had been over at his friend's house with 13 years and had demanded for Kento to play when he had seen the instrument in a corner of his room.

He had not expected Kento to be _this_ good back then, barely having known him more than a few weeks, and when he had launched into a recital of "The Moldava" that had him staring with an open mouth, despite him never having cared much about classical music, Fuma had not been able to tear his eyes away from him.

He had thought it had to do with the instrument, having experienced a not similar but maybe comparable fascination when he had first seen Sakurai Sho play, but now that Kento and him were a couple, he would have been stupid to not know better.

Besides, he had caught himself often enough in the last year staring at the way Kento absentmindedly played with his fingers, a nervous gesture he had never quite been able to suppress, to know that obviously, his obsession did not have so much to do with the piano, but with Kento himself.

Or, to be more exact, with his fingers.

He did not know what it was with Kento's fingers that had Fuma so hypnotized, but something about the elegant way he used them, how they looked long and thin and breakable when he knew they were strong and skilled triggered this immense urge to reach out for them, to hold Kento's hands between his own and trace his knuckles with his fingertips.

It had been when Fuma had realized that his feelings for his older band mate went beyond the friendship that he had always put it for, though, that Fuma discovered the other desires those fingers awakened in him. That he wanted them all over his skin, wanted Kento to play him as wickedly as he played the piano, and only thinking about it sent Fuma into a wave of shivers.

Kento and him were not that far into their relationship for him to voice such thoughts. It had merely been a couple of weeks ago that they had finally managed to be open with each other, and ever since then, shy kisses and little touches were all they had exchanged.

Fuma enjoyed the intimacy of those moments he had with Kento, the feeling of novelty that made everything so much more exciting, but there had been too many unbidden fantasies and sudden waves of desire to hide from himself that he wanted more.

The last thing he wanted was to rush Kento, though. This whole thing between them still felt so fragile that while he finally was able to show his friend a part of himself he had kept hidden for so long, he shied away from other subjects that should not be that difficult to voice, not under these circumstances, but somehow, they were.

He blinked when the very same fingers he had been fantasizing about slipped through his own, staring at them for a moment before meeting Kento's eyes.

"Hey" Kento chuckled, and only now did Fuma notice that their band mates had run off somewhere without him taking notice of it. "You seem so absent-minded today. Something wrong?"

Fuma only shrugged, sending Kento an embarrassed smile, knowing he was more likely to get away with vague gestures than with actually lying to his boyfriend. And he was right. Kento only squeezed his hand, but let the subject drop as he continued talking.

"So, I finished that essay I was working on last night, meaning I have some free time tonight. Do you have anything planned after work?"

"No" Fuma said immediately, despite the fact that he still had more than 20 pages of that book they would be discussing in class tomorrow to read. He was ready to skim over those tomorrow morning in the train, since alone time with Kento was so hard to come by.

"Okay" Kento grinned, squeezing Fuma's hand again in obvious excitement, and Fuma thought how much he liked that side of Kento, this adorable giddiness. "Your place or mine?"

"Yours" Fuma said with a frown, and Kento nodded in approval. It was not that he did not like having Kento over, it was more the fact that Fuma's family seemed a little too fond of him for his tastes, especially since he had broken to his parents that Kento and him were kind of, sort of, more than friends now. It was one thing when his sister attached herself to Kento's knee and refused to let go of him until lured with something more interesting, or when his brother kept wanting to involve Kento in any kind of conversation, but when his mother also started showering her "soon-to-be son-in-law" with treats as if now that they were a couple, it was her personal mission to feed him properly, it was almost impossible to get the alone time they had originally wanted.

So they had taken to spending more time at Kento's house - his father was rarely home, and his mother tended to leave them alone after only a short chat, which they appreciated a lot.

The rest of the day passed way too slowly, and he sighed in relief when he let himself fall onto Kento's bed, marveling at the soft covers and the scent that he had always associated with his best friend.

He heard Kento chuckle at the way Fuma made himself at home in his room, and popped one eye open to watch Kento place the glasses and the bottle of water he had fetched from the kitchen onto the bedside table. Fuma pointedly spread his arm over the bed, and it was all the invitation Kento needed to plop down next to him, resting his head on his shoulder as he curled up at his side.

"This is the perfect reward for being a good boy and finishing all my work" he murmured contently, and Fuma laughed at him, smacking the back of his head softly.

They lay like this for a while, not talking, simply enjoying each other's nearness, until Kento started to absently draw little patterns at his side. It sent little sparks of electricity up Fuma’s spine, but most importantly it tickled, so he caught Kento's hand in his, unable to keep from tracing his fingers with soft touches, making Kento smile.

Fuma was unable to tear his eyes away from Kento's hand, from the way his own fingers ran over his palm and his knuckles, and he almost didn't see it coming when Kento leaned up to catch his lips in a kiss.

Kento's kisses were slow and soft, taking all the time he needed to make his head spin, and maybe it was just Kento being good at everything he did once he put some serious effort into it, but to Fuma, this was still his favorite thing about going out with Kento, these amazing kisses that seeped through every corner of his mind and left him with nothing but tickling nerve endings and the pure need for more.

This was usually the point where Kento stopped, not always voluntarily, often influenced by time schedules or relatives bursting into the room or a phone ringing. Today, he kept going, though, and Fuma did his best to keep up, to slip his hands into his hair to have something to hold onto, to not lose grip completely.

A shudder ran through his whole body when Kento's fingers slipped under the hem of his shirt, tracing the line of hair up to his belly button, making him almost forget how to breathe.

Kento seemed to notice because he pulled away then, letting Fuma gasp for air as he watching him, his fingers starting to draw patterns again, this time on bare skin. It had Fuma's skin tingling, and he closed his eyes, afraid of what Kento might read in them.

Kento dragged his fingers up Fuma's stomach then, splaying his palm over it, and Fuma bit his lip to keep from moaning at the feeling.

"You are so responsive" Kento murmured, his voice a little rough, enough to make Fuma open his eyes again to look at him. The familiar brown orbs seemed even darker, somehow, and it made Fuma gulp at the desire that flooded his veins. "And you keep looking at me that way, like I am the most fascinating thing to you. It makes me feel really dizzy sometimes."

Fuma wanted to curse because apparently, he had not been as discreet as he had thought, but Kento's hand kept skimming over his abs, and it was hard to find his voice.

"Is it okay to touch you?" Kento whispered, keeping his eyes locked with Fuma's. "I really want to."  
Fuma wanted to laugh, because seriously, the way he was trembling under Kento's fingers was more than enough answer in his opinion. All he managed was a nod, though, and a little gasp as Kento let his hand wander more boldly over his skin.

Fuma felt hypersensitive to Kento's touch, and maybe it was the inexperienced teenager in him or maybe he was really developing a kink, but Fuma did not have the mind to care as Kento's pointer finger circled his nipple, squeezing a low whimper out of him.

He was going to protest when all contact ceased suddenly, because he felt like he was going to die when Kento left him hanging like this, but then Kento fumbled with the zipper of his jeans, and he kept his eyes firmly closed, kind of glad that he was already so worked up that the blush wouldn't show on his flushed skin.

He raised his hips a little to help Kento pull down his pants and underwear enough to reveal his leaking shaft. When Kento's fingers closed around it, he could not hold back the moan, arching into it automatically. He could not help it; he opened his eyes to watch the way Kento's fingers stroked up and down his length once, the image almost too much for his mind to take.

"Oh shit" Fuma whispered, taking in a shaky breath as Kento's thumb traced the tip. "I am going to embarrass myself."

Kento let out a stunned chuckle at that, growing to a full nervous giggle, and Fuma was so close to snapping at him because he did not appreciate being laughed at with Kento's hand around his dick, but before he could get the words out, Kento had pulled him into another deep kiss, immediately chasing his tongue.

Kento began to stroke him intently then, and Fuma needed to pull away to breathe, looking up at Kento through eyes half closed, feeling heady at the expression on his boyfriend's face. He looked at Fuma like the younger boy probably always looked at him, all mesmerized by his mere existence, and it was that look that brought Fuma over the edge, Kento's name on his lips.

When he came back to himself, Kento had sat up to get some tissues, cleaning up the mess Fuma had made both on his own stomach and on Kento's fingers, sighing at it when some stuck to his T-Shirt.

"I might need to borrow you something to get home in" Kento murmured, and Fuma only hummed, his brain cells not quite having picked up work yet. Kento chuckled at that before flinging the dirty tissues into the general direction of the dust bin and resting back in Fuma's arms.

"Sorry, that was fast" Fuma brought out finally, and Kento was laughing at him openly now, but Fuma’s mind was still buzzing nicely, so he did not care.

"It's nice to know how much I influence you" he said finally, grinning. "It makes me feel good."

Fuma made a face at that, which made Kento only laugh at him more, before rolling around until he was on top of the older boy. Kento protested for one moment, complaining about Fuma staining his clothes as well, but then he dug his finger into Kento's sides, knowing exactly where he was ticklish, and the other squealed almost girlishly.

A few minutes later he had Kento all in his mercy, breathless and begging for Fuma to stop torturing him, his wrists pinned down over his head as Fuma's free hand lingered over the skin of his bare sides, his shirt having run up throughout their fight.

Fuma smirked as he took in Kento's face, secretly thinking that falling in love with his best friend was the most awesome thing that had ever happened to him.

When he finally lowered his hand onto Kento's skin again, it was much softer, caressing his stomach not unlike Kento had done to him earlier. Kento took in a sharp breath, and all of his body tensed, telling Fuma how worked up Kento had been all the time himself without letting it on to Fuma.

"I guess it is time for me to take care of you now" Fuma whispered, and Kento shuddered at the mere sound of his voice. It intrigued Fuma, and made him lean in until his lips were skimming the shell of Kento's ear. When he whispered his name, Kento's reaction was immediate. He arched his back into Fuma, let out a shaky moan, and Fuma bit his lip in the knowledge that he had found Kento's weak point as well.

He kept talking to him in a low voice as he touched him, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, but Kento did not seem to particularly care what he was saying as long as he kept talking.

Kento's erection felt hot and intense in Fuma's hand, and though Kento had said that Fuma was responsive it was nothing compared to how Kento arched into his touch, seemingly unable to keep both his movements and his voice under control.

Fuma was a little relieved when Kento came as quickly as he had done, catching his lips to kiss him through his high.

When he finally pulled away to let Kento catch his breath, he looked down to see that Kento had come mostly on Fuma's shirt, making him sigh and shake his head.

"My mother will have a field day with this" Fuma groaned, and Kento let out a breathless laugh, murmuring that he had warned him, which was not entirely true in Fuma's opinion, but he let it pass.

When they had cleaned up and Kento had given Fuma a shirt to change into, they cuddled back into their original positions, Fuma stroking Kento's hair absentmindedly.

"So, you really like my voice" he stated smugly, making Kento roll his eyes.

"And you get off to my fingers" he shot back. "I think we are even."

"We should promise each other to not use this knowledge to our advantage at work" Fuma said slowly, frowning. "It could end traumatizing for the kids."

"Please, we both know we are going to do it anyways" Kento scoffed, making Fuma laugh. "Plus I think Sou and Shori already know what's going on. Sou is grinning at me all creepily when he catches me watching your photo shoots and stuff, and Shori keeps rolling his eyes at us. More than usual."  
Fuma laughed again, and Kento huffed as he buried his face in Fuma's neck.

"I don't care anyways" Kento muttered, hugging Fuma a little tighter. "Being with you feels right."

"Shori will get over it" Fuma agreed, squirming to place a kiss on the top of Kento's head. "And Mari will probably want to be bridesmaid or something."

That made Kento giggle, little puffs of air hitting the skin of Fuma's neck, making it tingle again. His arm was becoming numb because the weight of Kento's head cut off his circulation, and he might be missing his last train if he didn't get up soon, but still, moving from this exact position now and losing Kento's warmth against his side was the farthest thing from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted here: http://je-fqfest.livejournal.com/73128.html


End file.
